1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mining vehicles and more particularly to rubber tired self propelled mining vehicle which utilizes a low profile fork lift assembly for handling palletized materials underground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rubber tired self-propelled mine vehicles are often used in mining for removing materials. These vehicles are characteristically constructed with a low profile to operate in the constraint of the mine shaft. Typically, mine vehicles which function to load, transport and remove mine materials are constructed as traction vehicles having a scoop supported at one end of the vehicle. The integral scoop is normally supported from the vehicle frame and is raised or lowered as required during operation by hydraulic cylinders. Scoops are often an inefficient way to handle supplies within a mine.
Presently many of the mine supplies arrive at the mine on pallets. These pallets must be broken up and the materials distributed inside the mine in a loose condition. This increases the handling expense. Presently it is a problem to handle palletized material underground. Height is at a premium and commercially available fork lift designs are not acceptable for underground use.